Privacy concerns exist wherever identifiable personal information is collected and stored in digital forms. Data privacy issues can arise in information from a wide range of sources. The challenge in data privacy is to share data while protecting identifiable personal information. When an external organization for software support is involved in solving problems of software, one of the most common issues with data privacy is to clean up all confidential or sensitive information from software log files before sending to the external organization for solving the problems of software. Currently, the way of handling this issue is, manually or through scripting, go inside the log files to find all possible sensitive data (for example, user names, passwords, IP addresses, and etc.), and mask the sensitive data with other strings.